Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 22
by dementedducky
Summary: More stendan sex


The weather is lovely and they opt for a day at the beach. The grownups lay on the golden sands while the kids build sandcastles at their feet. Ste eventually drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Brendan smiles and whispers to the kids.

"Shall we bury daddy?"

"Yeah!" they yell

"ssssh or he'll wake up" he says putting his finger to his lips. He picks up a spade and starts shovelling sand on top of Ste. The kids giggle and copy Brendan and after a good half an hour Stes head is all that can be seen. In his sleep he's vaguely aware that his nose itches. He goes to rub it in his sleep and realises he can't move. Dazed and confused he wakes up and sees the others smiling at him.

"We buried you daddy!" Lucas says

Ste laughs "I can see that. Who's idea what it?"

"Daddy Brendan!" Leah says

Ste looks at him mischievously. "Oh it was daddy Brendan's idea was it?"

"Yeah" Brendan says smiling back

They eventually dig him out and they all go for a paddle in the water and jump over waves (Brendan of course being careful not to get his sling wet)

*At the hotel that night and Brendan is settling the kids down for the night*

"How long until we see the fish?"

"Just two more days sweetheart" Brendan says tucking Leah in

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Love you daddy"

"And I love you too Princess Leah but you need to go to sleep now darling" He says, gently unhooking her arms. He tucks Lucas into bed too and reads the kids a story before kissing them both goodnight.

When the kids are asleep he goes into the living room and finds Ste laying bare on the sofa.

"Steven, what are you up to?" Brendan asks suspiciously

"Pay back for burying me earlier" Ste says grinning as he lunges forwards and snogs the holy crap out of Brendan as his hands scrabble at the mans clothes. He rips Brendans shirt open and paws at his soft and slightly hairy chest. It feels so good and this is a side of Ste that Brendan has never seen before. And my word is he enjoying it!

Ste grinds against Brendan's cock which is still covered up…for now. He wants to make Brendan whimper and moan and he wants to fuck him until he can't see straight.

Brendan runs his good hand through Ste's hair and down his back, scratching him gently as he goes.

Ste pulls Brendan into their bedroom by the waist of his pants which he sheds him of the second the door clicks shut behind them. Brendan slams Ste against the door. Not too hard but hard enough for Ste to gasp. He bites Ste's lip making it swell slightly. His hard on presses against Ste who smiles to himself as he feels it.

"So hard aren't ya gorgeous?" he whispers.

"mmmm" Brendan moans in agreement.

Ste wraps his cold hand around Brendan's hot cock and the shock of the cold makes Brendan's breath hitch. He pumps at a constant steady pace and Brendan grinds his hips into Ste's grip.

Brendan slips a finger into Ste's entry and slowly adds another then another. He grabs a condom and passes it to Ste, who tears it open and, using his mouth rolls it down Brendan.

Brendan enters Ste and shifts a little so that his cock explores Ste's body until he hit's the sweet spot. They start grinding against each other, the delicious friction between the two of them making it almost inevitable that the two of them would come and soon. Brendan pumps Ste's cock as he continues to pound him. Ste's body begins to jerk as he comes, the white hot pleasure splats against Brendan's body.

"Oh my god" Ste says still shaking. "Oh Bren! That feels so good"

Brendan pushes into Ste one more time before he ejaculates hard into the latex. "Jesus, Steven!" He mumbles "f..fffuuuuck!" he adds, cursing as his body goes into spasms of pleasure. He looks into Ste's eyes and drinks in his every detail. The golden skin, cheeks tinged pink from the heat and the pleasure of their romp, his gorgeous eyes, the pupils widened and dark with lust and the smell of their sweat and sex fills the air. He lays down next Ste and kisses him deep.


End file.
